Present slurry distribution systems are generally fixed, permanent distribution systems that feed several CMP machines. The system is complex and expensive. When the system fails or breaks down, all CMP's connected to it need to be shut down as well until the system is repaired. Also, because the prior art system feeds numerous CMP's simultaneously, it is difficult, costly and time consuming to flush the system out when it is necessary to change the slurry mixture.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a portable slurry distribution system.